(Nie)miłe przywitanie
UWAGA! Ta strona może mieć treści wulgarne, seksistowskie, nawiązujące do erotyki, przeciwrządowe i śladowe ilości orzechów arachidowych. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność! UWAGA! Totalna Porażka: Ed, Edd i Eddy 2.0 odcinek 1 - (Nie)miłe przywitanie 2.0 Hawaje Nuda na Hawajach, jak zwykle, słoneczko grzeje, wulkan w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć... nuda. Pojawia się Chris. Chris: 'Joł, nazywam się Chris McL-(nie dokończył) '''Reżyser: '''Nie to! To scenariusz z Wyspy! '''Chris: '''To co mam teraz powiedzieć? '''Reżyser: '''Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Wytwórnia Nemretsim&Aizdna dała nam tylko napis "chris: witajcie to muj nowy sezon totalnej porarzki ed ed edi oglondajcie nastempny odcinek siema". '''Chris: '''Kto ich do cholery zatrudnił w moim wielkim programie? '''Reżyser: '''Ty ich zatrudniłeś... '''Chris: '''Serio? Nie przypominam sobie... '''Reżyser: '''Mów coś bo tracimy czas antenowy... '''Chris: '''To jest na wizji?! Myślałem, że to próba generalna! Nie mam wystarczająco żelu na włosach! Nie użyłem mojego nowego dezodorantu! Co pomyślą widzowie, gdy będą czuli mój zapach?! AAAA! (uciekł) '''Reżyser: '''Chefie! ''Chef przychodzi trzymając Chrisa jak jakąś drewnianą deskę. Nadal krzyczy. 'Chris: '''AAAAAAAAAA! '''Chef: '''ZAMKNIJ RYJ KUR*A! ''Chris dostaje zawału. 'Chris (chrypkim głosem): '''Moje serce... ''Pada na ziemię. 'Chef: '''Nie udawaj, Chris... ''Chris się nie rusza. Chef szturcha go parę razy nogą. 'Chef: '''Chris... Chris?.. Chris. ''Chris nadal się nie rusza. 'Chef: '''Y, j-ja chy-b-ba pój-d-dę na ryby. AAAA! (uciekł szybciej niż Formuła 1) ''Chris wstaje z ziemi. 'Chris: '''Hahaha! Ale się nabrał! Za chwilę "przybędą" uczestnicy. ''SRU! Jakiś samolot się rozwalił o górę. Wylecieli z niego uczestnicy. *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Dakota *Heather *Alejandro *Mike *Zoey *Duncan *Ezekiel *DJ *Sierra *Scott *B *Ann Marie *Owen *Courtney *Sarah *Jimmy *Brat Eddy'ego *Johnny *Majka *Mańka *Lilka *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *LeBron 'Uczestnicy oprócz B: '''CHRIS! '''Chris: '''Taaaak? '''Eddy: '''Słuchaj, frajerze. Wiesz, że mi to na fabrykę łamiszczęk nie wygląda? '''Chris: '''Serio? Myślałem, że to fabryka łamiszczęk... Ale to jest nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki! '''Uczestnicy z TD oprócz B: '''Ohh... '''Chris: '''Jezu, wam się nie nudzi to "Ohh..." zawsze, kiedy zapowiadam nowy sezon? '''Dakota: 'Łiii! Co to sezon? Facepalm. 'Chris: '''Czy wam się to podoba, czy nie, to mi się zawsze będzie podobał wasz ból, płacz, rzygi! '''Brat Eddy'ego: '''Nie chciałbym sobie myśleć co ty robisz z tymi rzygami... ''Śmiech. 'Chris: 'Żarty żartami, ale my tu mamy sezon... Zaraz was podzielę na drużyny. *Mike *Zoey *Duncan *Ezekiel *DJ *Scott *B *Ann Marie *Sarah *Jimmy *Majka *Mańka *Lilka 'Chris: '''Nazywacie się Tłuste Hamburgery! '''Sarah: '''KOGO NAZYWASZ TŁUSTYM, PTASI MÓŻDŻKU?! '''Chris: '''Ciebie, a kogo innego? Reszta, czyli *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Alejandro *Heather *Dakota *Sierra *Owen *Courtney *Brat Eddy'ego *Johnny *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *LeBron '''Chris: '''Wy nazywacie się Smaczne Ryby! '''Alejandro: '''Lepszych nazw nie mogłeś wymyślić? '''Chris: '''Ach, dziękuję za komplement! Zadanie jest bardzo proste. Idziecie do lasu, próbujecie znaleźć stertę ananasów, obrać je bez pomocy noży, i znaleźć takiego, który ma w środku wyryte logo drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki. Kto taki znajdzie, wygra nietykalność dla swojej drużyny. Las ''Tłuste Hamburgery. 'Sarah: '''Jak ten kretyn mógł mnie nazwać tłustą... '''Ann Marie: 'Że ciebie to żadna niespodzianka, ale mnie?! Królową piękności?! Jestem najpiękniejsza na ziemi! 'Scott: '''Na to nie wygląda... '''Ann Marie: '''Coś ty powiedział, chłoptasiu? (podwija skórę) Masz to odwołać! '''Scott: '''A jak nie to co? '''Ann Marie: '''To to! (daje w ryj Scottowi, ten od razu pada na ziemię) Prościzna. '''Duncan: '''Możecie się przestać kłócić? Żadne z was nie jest ni piękne, ni tłuste. ''Mike i Zoey rozmawiali. 'Zoey: '''Ale na pewno? '''Mike: '''Tak, Zoey, na pewno. '''Zoey: '''Ale jesteś na 100% pewien, że Twoje osobowości zniknęły? '''Mike: '''Tak, Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Hmm... sprawdźmy. ''Zoey zakłada na Mika kapelusz, nic się nie dzieje. Zrywa z niego koszulkę, nadal nic się nie dzieje. ''Zoey: Właśnie zaczyna się turniej jazdy na lodzie! Nic się nie dzieje. 'Mike: '''Zoey, spokojnie. Jestem zupełnie normalny. '''Zoey (lekko smutnym głosem): '''Mam nadzieję... ''Smaczne Ryby. 'Owen: '''Mmm... rybki. '''Edd: '''Możecie mi powiedzieć, czy on zawsze ma takiego fioła na punkcie jedzenia? '''Rolf: '''Wygląda na to, że fioł to za mało powiedzanie... '''Courtney: '''Ej, Owen! Umiesz wyniuchać jedzenie? '''Owen: '''Tak. '''Courtney: '''W takim razie wyniuchaj nam ananasy... Ach, jak tu miło bez tej gotki Gwen... '''Heather: '''Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem, Courtney. '''Courtney: '''O, Heather, widzę, że mnie rozumiesz! Dołącz się do mnie, a razem zawładniemy światem! '''Heather: '''Ych, za dużo Gwiezdnych Wojen... '''Courtney: '''Ej, ja po prostu... no... lubię science-fiction. '''Rolf: '''Czy ten głubas może szybciej niuchać te ananasy? Rolf nie chce się spóźnić na bicie rekordu Guinessa w najdłuższym-dokończył, przerwał mu Alejandro '''Alejandro: '''Nie kończ. '''Rolf: '''No coo? Najdłuższy paznokieć u nogi! A co ty myślałeś? ''Wszyscy popatrzyli się na Alejandro jak na jakiegoś zboczeńca. 'Heather: '''Alejandro, jeśli będziesz wszystko kojarzył z tym to z nami koniec. '''Alejandro: '''Chwila... czyli wcześniej ze sobą byliśmy? '''Heather: '(zarumieniła się) Nie! Chciała zmienić temat. 'Heather: '''Ej, ty! (popatrzyła się na LeBrona) Co tak cicho siedzisz? '''LeBron: '''Bo nie mam nic do powiedzenia... '''Kevin: '''Zbyt rozmowny to on chyba nie jest... ''Nazz potknęła się o ananas. 'Kevin: '''Hej, Nazz, nic ci nie jest? '''Nazz: '''Nie... ''Nazz popatrzyła się na lewo, a tam sterta ananasów.. 'Nazz: '''Hej, ludzie, znalazłam ananasy! ''Reszta drużyny się zatrzymała. 'Brat Eddy'ego: '''No, w końcu się na coś przydałaś. ''Nazz zrobiła smutną minę, a reszta drużyny oprócz Kevina i LeBrona poszła obierać ananasy. 'Kevin: '(pomaga wstać Nazz) Chodź... Dotarły też Tłuste Hamburgery. 'Lilka: '''Szybciej, do roboty! ''Pobiegli do ananasów. Później Wieczorem. Ezekiel nie wytrzymał głodu i ananasa, którego obrał zjadł, nawet nie patrząc, czy miał wyryte logo. '''Ezekiel: '''Mmm... pycha... Ezekiel... głodny... ' Ananasy się skończyły, więc przyszedł Chris. 'Chris: '''Nie ma? Jak to możliwe. ''Stażysta mówi mu coś na ucho. 'Chris: '''Serio? Pewnie! '''LeBron: '''Co jest, umawiasz się z nim na randkę? ''Śmiech. 'Chris: '''A ciągnie cię do eliminacji? '''LeBron: '''Pfff... ''Pojawia się telewizor i retrospekcja, jak Ezekiel zjada ananasa, a następnie przybliżenie do loga dr. Chris jest bardzo słodki. 'Tłuste Hamburgery: '(westchnięcie) 'Sarah: '''ZABIJĘ CIĘ! (do Zeke'a) '''Chris: '''Dzięki Ezekielowi wszyscy stracili szansę na zwycięstwo, a więc jego drużyna będzie na ceremonii! Przed ceremonią ''Domek Tłustych Hamburgerów. Wyważając drzwi wchodzi Scott. 'Scott: '''Już takie były! (rozpakowywuje się) ''Wchodzą też Sarah i Jimmy. 'Sarah: '''Jak on mógł mnie nazwał tłustą... '''Jimmy: '''Sarah, daj spokój. ''Wchodzi Ann Marie cały czas zużywając swój lakier do włosów. 'Ann Marie: '''O, tak, włosy są najważniejsze! ''Wchodzi też winowajca, Ezekiel. 'Ezekiel: '''No ej, dlaczego mnie obwiniacie? Byłem głodny! Wy może nie? ''Wchodzi Owen, chociaż nie jest członkiem tej drużyny. 'Owen: '''Ej, ludzie, wiecie jaka wyżerka?! Na stołówce mamy jakiś dziesięciometrowy stół szwedzki! ''Wybiegł na stołówkę. 'Ezekiel: '''No dobra, teraz nie mam nic do powiedzenia... ''Wszedł też Duncan, który popatrzył na wyważone drzwi. 'Duncan: '''Ej, to miała być moja robota. ''Wszedł B, który zamontował drzwi, a Duncan je wyważył. '' '''Duncan: '''No, robota wykonana... ''B zrobił minę typu "O Jezu..." Ceremonia 'Chris: '''Witajcie, frajerzy! Dziwi was, że jeszcze nie dałem wam prawa głosowania? O to, że sposób eliminacji będzie podobny do Planu Totalnej Porażki. ''Rozrzuca im tablety. 'Chris: '''Wciskacie zdjęcie uczestnika, na którego chcecie zagłosować. ''Wszyscy wciskają coś na swoich tabletach. 'Chris: '''O, zrozumieliście! Myślałem, że jesteście na to za głupi... '''Sarah: '''COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! ''Skacze mu na ryj, zaczyna go okładać seriami ciosów. 'Chris: '''DYS-KWA-LI-FI-KA-CJA! '''Jimmy: '''Jeśli już to razem ze mną! '''Ezekiel: '''Jimmy jest zakochany! ''Chris wstaje. 'Chris: '''Jak dzieci... Sarah, Jimmy i Ezekiel, ponieważ dostał najwięcej głosów - odpadacie. ''Sarah pokazuje Chrisowi język. 'Chris: '''W tej chwili stajecie w czerwonym polu. ''Sarah, Jimmy i Ezekiel stają w czerwonym polu. 'Chris: '''A oto moja ulubiona część dnia! ''Wciska coś na swoim tablecie, wybucha w powietrze całą Afrykę. 'Chris: '''Nosz kur*a... ''Wciska co innego na tablecie. W czerwonym polu następuje wybuch, a wyeliminowani odlatują. 'Chris: '''To był pierwszy odcinek! Ile dramatu, płaczu i bólu będzie w następnym, ekscytującym odcinku?! Dowiedziecie się TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE w Totalnej! Porażce! Ed, Edd i Eddy! ''Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki TP: Ed, Ed i Eddy